Silent Interactions
by Suzanne of Dragons Breath
Summary: The latest escapee from the farm. Harry and Hermione share a quiet moment. Not necessarily a part of any other series.
1. Night

Title: Silent Interactions

Author: Suzanne of Dragon's Breath

Summary: The latest escapee from the farm. Harry and Hermione share a quiet moment. Not necessarily a part of any other series.

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: I may have forgotten to mention this before, but I don't own any part of this beyond the plot. This is the latest bunny to drive me crazy. Thanks as always to Lady WhiteHaven for the beta.

Night

The old grandfather clock bonged the late hour in the background. A page turned. The fire crackled and popped. An older student studied; exams approaching. Her frizzy brown hair was tied back in a loose bun, out of the way. She twisted an escaped curl around a finger, lost in thought.

The entrance to the common room opened, but the Head Girl didn't look up, engrossed in her studying. Her quill scratched against parchment as she continued to write, oblivious to her surroundings.

A hand dropped onto her shoulder. She jumped in shock and whirled around to face the interrupter. She couldn't see anything, but she groped in front of her, and, feeling a smooth fabric, tugged, revealing her male counterpart. She shook her head as if to say that she should have known.

He gave her an innocent look, and, taking her hand, led her away from her work and towards the couch before the fire. They sat, curling up together as they stared into the flickering fire. She sighed and laid against him. He smiled, taking her hair down from the bun, and began playing with the frizzy curls.

They sat there, curled together until the grandfather clock announced the next hour. He moved slightly, startled from his doze. Looking down, he saw his love was sound asleep. Rolling his eyes at the constantly reoccurring situation, he gently maneuvered her into his arms, not waking her. She merely snuggled into him as he lifted her and carried her into the Head Boy chambers. He didn't dare risk the steps up to the Head Girl chambers, as they had the tendency to turn into a slide in the presence of a male.

He drew back the covers, and laying her on the bed, removed her shoes. He pulled the sheets and blankets over her and returned to the common room. Carefully, he marked her place in the text, gathered her studying materials, and carried them upstairs, lest some other student mess up her carefully ordered notes.

He set them down carefully on his desk before changing into his pajama bottoms. Sliding under the covers next to her, he carefully put his glasses on the nightstand. She instinctively moved closer to him, and he took her into his arms. Kissing the top of her head he closed his eyes and joined her in the land of dreams.

End

Part 2, Morning, will be posted either later tonight or tomorrow, depending on reviews.


	2. Morning

Title: Silent Interactions

Author: Suzanne of Dragon's Breath

Rating: PG-13

Summary: See previous chapter.

Authors notes:

Morning

The light entering the window woke her. She moved slightly and wasn't surprised to feel the arms around her tighten, unwilling to relinquish their hold on her. She almost never slept this late. Only in his arms did she permit herself this luxury, and only on Saturdays, as there was usually nothing to do the next morning. The only activities were overseeing the occasional Hogsmeade weekend, or training for him, although that was usually in the afternoon.

Looking at him, she realized just how lucky she was. Many girls--and women--would have given anything to be near the Boy Who Lived; however, only she could be this close. She was the one who had never left his side, his constant ally and supporter. Even after finding out that he or Voldemort would die in the final battle, she refused to leave his side.

She bit her lip at the thought of the prophecy; she knew it was only a matter of time until Voldemort came after him. He spent as much of his free time as possible training, refusing to allow himself to believe that Voldemort would be the victor in the end. She had had to give him a swift kick in the arse to get him to think that way, but ever since he had only focused on 3 things: school, training, and her. Even Quidditch had taken a backseat, a decision that left team captain Ron very upset, until he had realized just how serious the threat of Voldemort was.

She ran a hand down his bare chest, watching the muscles flex under her touch, tracing the scars that had been left from his time at the Dursleys', as well as from his training. He stirred and she kissed him, bringing him to full wakefulness. His green eyes opened and stared into her brown.

He broke for air and nuzzled her cheek, his stubble brushing her soft skin as he reached for his glasses. Giggling from the sensation of the coarse hair and the sight of his fumbling, she reached for the glasses and slid them onto his face. The world snapped in to focus for him, and he stared at the girl, no--the woman--who lay next to him.

Hugging her to him, he wished that this moment would never end, but he knew that would be impossible. She shifted in his arms, and he released her, knowing that she would have to sneak back into her dorm, in hopes of not getting caught. The gossips would love to spread rumors of what had (or hadn't ) happened in his room the previous night.

They both enjoyed their silent moments, although they seemed all together too short. However, the knowledge that soon, Voldemort would be gone (and they didn't allow themselves to think otherwise) allowed them to keep ever reaching towards the future, whatever it was.

End


End file.
